


Subtext

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Come play, Daryl discovers a new kink, Daryl is amused, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Glenn is a kinkster, Hotness, It's pretty much love, Kink Meme, Language Kink, M/M, Tickling, Use of Korean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But this time… This, right here and right now was somethin' else. Somethin' special."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note#1: This fic is a fill for the prompt posted on LJ at the TWD_Kink Meme: "Daryl/Glenn – Speaking Korean during sex. Daryl fucks Glenn so hard Glenn loses his wits and starts speaking and moaning in Korean." - *Rated for: adult language, adult situations, explicit sexual content, and adorableness.

He was already slicked up and balls deep inside him when it happened, teasing the kid with slow, grating strokes that nudged against his prostate every time he rolled his hips. Killing them slowly with the mounting burn as he ignored the growing need to just give in and thrust. He knew because he'd made sure of it, he had a point to prove god damnit.

He'd done something completely different this time, different from the long series of frantic, rough-shot quickies that had come to define their moments together of late. They'd all been through far too much in the last few weeks. Too busy runnin' around half cocked, waiting on tender hooks for the next fucking shoe to drop. There had simply been no time for anything else. – Because all else considered, the undead apocalypse certainly didn't leave a lot of time for wining and dining, that was for damn sure.

Not that there was anything wrong with rough, quick, and desperate mind you...

Personally, he lived for the moments when he could just hook the kid in. Taking him down onto the mouldering forest floor, hands already slipping into the kid's jeans like he was five seconds away from losing it completely. He didn't know what it was about those moments that did it for him. Perhaps there was just something raw and honest about the location. Something that appealed to him on an instinctual level as the scent of crushed pine and damp soil rose in the air around him, permeating the air like some sort of earthy perfume for the senses. - But who the fuck cared anyway? All he knew was that nothing had him coming faster than seeing Glenn's ivory skin splayed out across the dirt, moaning his name like it was going outta' style as those criminally lithe little hips rose up to meet his again and again.

But this time… This, right here and right now was somethin' else. Somethin' special.

Because he'd started with teasing strokes and firm kisses. Driving the kid right out of his god damned mind as he'd teased his cock, working him over until the Korean's groin and thighs were all but soaked. Until the squirmy little bastard had nearly slipped right out of his grip as he'd taken his sweet time searching out the kid's sweet spot, fingering him until he was nothing more than a shifting, babbling mess that had already come all over the both of them at least twice already.

He had the kid on his back in the blankets, legs hitched over his shoulders when he'd finally slammed home. Easing in with an explosive slide that had him seeing sparks every time the kid clenched around him. Whimpering and moaning as he dug his nails into the meat of his shoulders, and hung on for dear life.

It had to be said that the torture had wrecked the kid completely. Being about as far gone as he'd ever seen him, naked, wanton, and stretched impossibly wide around his cock. - Christ. Just looking at the kid like this; a twitching, moaning mess that was scratching and pulling at him like a wild thing, had him about a trigger's breath from going off like a rocket and filling the kid up to the brim. - Because fuck, there was only so much a guy could take you know?

At first he'd thought it was just the kid moaning. Voice wrecked as the younger man whimpered out a string of barely legible syllables, pitching out nonsense and half formed words that barely made it past his lips as he worked the kid over. Cupping and tugging at the kid's sack as he continued his rhythm. Pounding the kid's ass like mother fucking drum as the slick slap of lube and come echoed out into the heavy, moisture-laden air, egging him on every time the man cried out underneath him . - Hell, he was in the middle of congratulating himself on his latest achievement when the kid went and did it again.

"Sesange…deo..Daryl… Deo!" The kid urged. Fisting the sheets as his breaths turned hitching and harsh, carrying on like the man hadn't even noticed the slip. Babbling and moaning like he just couldn't help himself, as words he couldn't even begin to understand echoed in the close space. - And ironically enough, just like that, he was so turned on he could have fucking cried.

Where was a Korean-English dictionary when you really needed one anyway?

"Ttong... Seodulleo... hasigibalabnida!" Glenn grunted. Face screwed up in a desperate, pleasure-slackened grimace as he angled his hips and tried to make him go faster, making a desperate grab for his already abused cock as he started striping it with a painfully tight looking fist.

Christ, the kid was going to come again…

But even then, it hadn't entirely escaped him that this in itself was one hell of an accomplishment. Because he'd finally done it, he'd gone and fucked the kid so hard he'd regressed. …Damn he was good.

"English, kid." He growled, dropping his head into the dip of the kid's spine before he started thrusting again. Setting a slow, deliberate rhythm that had him regretting his teasing in less than four seconds flat as the man hitched himself backwards. Almost riding him solo as the kid worked himself on his cock, grinding back against him every time he bottomed out. The sensation enough on it's own to send his vision stuttering as pleasure soared sky high. Christ.

"Ssiba, Daryl. Deo!" Glenn hissed back.

The whole thing made absolutely no sense. Because really, the kid jabbering on in some ass backwards language - a bloody mess of fucked up constants and broken off vowels that jumbled together in ways that he didn't even want to wrap his head around, shouldn't have been as hot as it actually was. - Fuck. If the kid kept this up he might need to take up the fucking language. Because whatever the kid was saying sounded absolutely filthy, falling from his spit-slicked lips in a stuttering stream that sounded both exotically perverse and down right nasty to his uncultured ears.

Shit-Shit-Shit that was hot.

His teeth sunk deep into his lower lip as the kid kept it up. Fingers clamping down around the man's hips as he fought to control their movements, keeping the pace tortuously slow as he speared the kid's prostate again and again. - Refusing to cede to the kid's desperation as he ran his fingers down the Korean's spine. Raking blunt nails through that stark black hair until he seized a handful in his fist and tugged.

"Naheungeuge os eul johahaji." The kid moaned. Unabashedly raising his ass into the next thrust, greedy and desperate for it now as he pistoned his hips. Working the kid over without even so much as a damn hiccup in the rhythm as he reached down and batted his hands away. Tugging at the Korean's cock in rhythm with his thrusts as the kid seemed to lose the ability to speak completely.

He had his eyes fixed on the kid's back. Eager eyes taking in the way the man was squirming and fussing underneath him, when the kid suddenly shifted in the blankets. Doing something impossible with his legs that brought his rear right up into the forefront. Twisting around like a working girl shimmying down the base of a stripper's pole as Glenn reached back, grabbed his cheeks, and spread himself wide right then and there.

He nearly bit off his god damned tongue.

And before he knew it, his eyes were glued to the angry red color of the man's hole. Looking well fucked and deliciously slick after all his teasing. - He swallowed hard, realization hitting him all the subtly of a god damn freight train as he took in the way the way the rim of Glenn's hole was wrapped around him, looking almost swollen as he made himself slide back out until just the tip was inside. Teasing him for a long moment until he pushed back inside, watching as the kid's hole rippled around him, fluttering and welcoming him back and he slowly re-established his rhythm.

Fuck. The kid wanted him to see. He wanted him to see what he looked like when he was balls deep and panting for it, all red and slick and oh shi-... He was going to have a fucking heart attack.

Because he couldn't help but watch as the kid just took him. Split wide around his cock and stretched to the limit as the kid's perfect little hole convulsed hungrily every time he made to pull out. …Greedy, sopping wet, and just about as subtle as a five dollar whore trolling the sidewalks in red heels and fake leather on a busy Friday night.

Fuck.

He swallowed hard, working his tongue between his teeth as he ran his thumb around the outline of the kid's well used hole. Snapping his hips instinctively as the kid all but yowled. Crying out in a harsh, high pitched breath at the mere ghost of his split slicked finger. …Damn.

He knew he probably shouldn't, especially considering how far gone the kid was already. But he just couldn't help but rub it in as he leaned down in mid-stroke, letting his tongue trace the shell of the kid's ear before he bit down. Electric shivers racing that of his pulse as the action elicited a muffled cry. Whispering filthy things into the man's ear as he matched the kid stroke for stroke, fucking him brutally now as Glenn just keened into the pillows.

His lips pulled back in a silent snarl as he watched Glenn dig his face into the blankets, fingers spidering across the sleeping bags, desperate for some sort of purchase as he ground himself deep into the kid's ass. Watching greedily as the kid just took it, ass up and practically delirious. Taking everything he had to give and more. Christ.

"Fucked the English right 'outta you, now didn't I?" He rasped, "Look'it 'ya kid. Do ya' even remember how to beg for it?" He hummed, rubbing his face into the curve of the man's spine as he arched his hips upwards and slammed back in for another series of swift, unwavering strokes. Hammering the kid's prostate mercilessly as Glenn all but howled, clenching up something fierce around him just before he-…

"Oh..Ssibal!"

And funnily enough, that was all it took for the both of them.

He left the kid where he collapsed, head and shoulders hanging off the opposite side of the blankets as he settled down between the man's spread-eagled thighs. Crossing his arms underneath his head as he smirked into the darkness, feeling self satisfied and spent as he admired the view.

His bare toes drummed along the length of the kid's inner thigh. Only vaguely conscious of the way the digits had begun rubbing at the thick, splattering dribbles that marked where his cum had started leaking out of the kid's crack. Smearing the opaque liquid into the Korean's skin as Glenn panted into the stillness, still struggling to catch his breath as he slowly recovered.

"Holy… Shit…" The kid finally commented. Hauling himself up with a tired, and convincingly sore sounding groan. Wrinkling his nose at him as he shoved the offending toes away, righting himself with an awkward twist as he leaned forward and reached for his johns.

Completely unrepentant, he contented himself with watching the show. Eying the cut of the kid's rear with uncensored interest as Glenn bent down, shoving the crossbow off to one side as he hunted around for his shorts. - Manfully ignoring the fact that his cock, slick and pleasure sated in the cradle of his thighs, could only muster up a few valiant throbs in response. Christ he was spent.

The kid caught his stare a moment later. Eyes flickering from his face to his cock almost unconsciously before he quirked a knowing brow.

"Dude, I know that look. What's up?" Glenn asked, tossing him a ratty old towel to clean off with before he bent down again. This time near the entrance of the tent and clearly on the hunt as he rifled through the clothes that dotted the tent floor, cock bobbing limp and red against that perfect ivory skin every time he moved.

But contrary to what the kid might have thought, he hadn't been thinking about much of anything at all. Only vaguely entertaining thoughts about the way the kid had just lost it for a while back there, babblin' on in that crazy sounding language and shit. Certainly not anything philosophically inspiring or even PG-13 rated if he was being completely frank.

…But like a lightening bolt to the brain, that was the moment when inspiration struck. …Oh, this was too good.

He smirked up at the kid lazily. Crooking his fingers like an invitation before he dug them deep into the mound of pillows at his back, blunt tips sinking into the thick, feather stuffing before he finally spoke.

"I was just thinkin' that I might have to take up Chinese after all." He retorted blithely. Face so utterly innocent and free of even the slightest hint of a mischief that it would have made even the devil himself all but weep with pride.

But he was only able to keep a straight face for about five full seconds before the kid's gap mouthed stare suddenly became too much. Breaking down into ridiculous sounding snorts, and all but shaking into the pillows as he fought off a bout of full blown laughter.

He was so far gone that he was caught complete off guard when Glenn pounced. Arms flailing every which way as the kid's cool little hands dug into his skin. All delicate bones and righteous indignation as the younger man tickled him in retaliation, digging in for the long haul until Glenn had him huffing soft peals of laughter into his skin. Breathless and stupid with the sensation until he managed to flip the kid sideways, trying in vain to break the younger man's bug-like hold around his middle as they wrestled playfully.

And while he eventually got a not so accidental knee in the gut for his sassing, he figured that the whole thing had been more than worth it when Glenn clambered on top of him a few breathless moments later. His clever little hands curling around his prick as the kid set about shutting him up in a far more creative way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #1: I want to apologize in advance if I totally messed up the Korean translations. I was using Google translate and tried to keep it as simple as possible. So, hopefully I didn't completely butcher the Korean language. (And when I say hopefully, I know I totally messed it up.)
> 
> Glossary: (Translations in order of appearance)
> 
> \- "Sesange…deo..Daryl… -Deo!" = (Oh my god. Harder. Daryl… Harder!)
> 
> \- "Ttong..Seodulleo..hasigibalabnida!" (Shit. Hurry up! Please…)
> 
> \- "Ssiba, Daryl– Deo!" Glenn hissed back. = (Fuck, Daryl. - Harder)
> 
> \- "Naheungeuge os eul johahaji." = (I like it)
> 
> \- "Oh.. - Ssibal!" = (Oh fuck!)


End file.
